


Kneel

by penny



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Drunk Sex, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have the stars yet. He's close, so close, but even if he weren't, he wouldn't kneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle prompt _Eastern Promises, Kirill/Nikolai, my captain_

Kirill paws at him, drunk, as Nikolai heaves him up the stairs. "I'm your captain, Nikolai," he slurs, fingers curling in Nikolai's coat.

"Yes, Kirill."

"I'm your captain, and you'll do what I say."

Nikolai shifts, bracing Kirill against his hip, one arm wrapped around his waist as he twists the doorknob to Kirill's room, shoulders the door open. They stumble in, Kirill clutching Nikolai's coat, his breath warm, wet, on the side of Nikolai's neck.

"You're drunk, Kirill."

"You'll kneel before me. Your captain."

He doesn't have the stars yet. He's close, so close, but even if he weren't, he wouldn't kneel. "Not before you."

"Then --"

He doesn't let Kirill finish. He twists, gets Kirill off balance, tosses him on the bed. He crawls after him, straddling Kirill's narrow hips, knees braced on either side. "Like this, my captain." He leans forward, his palm denting the pillow next to Kirill's head. He unzips his pants, frees his cock, jerks it hard. Kirill's breath catches. He goes still, eyes widening, and Nikolai sees the desire there, the need.

He unfastens Kirill's pants. "Like this." Kirill's already hard.

Nikolai takes them both in hand. Kirill's cock is hot against his own, smooth. It feels good sliding against it. Kirill makes a tiny, pleading noise in the back of his throat, and then he starts moving, hips arching. He grabs Nikolai's coat again, hauls him down so his breath, quick and ragged and still laced with beer, fans across Nikolai's face.

"...your captain," he gasps, and he tenses, makes that strangled little sound again, and comes. He lets go of Nikolai's coat, slumps bonelessly into the mattress.

"Yes, Kirill." Nikolai draws back. The come is still hot on his fingers. He wipes them clean on the sheet, tries to will his cock soft enough to tuck back in his pants, but it's hard with Kirill sprawled out beneath him. He's not like Kirill -- beautiful women are too enticing -- but he's also not unlike Kirill, and Kirill is a handsome man.

He'll take care of himself later. He waits for Kirill's breathing to even out into the steady rhythms of sleep, then leaves.


End file.
